


Ballad of a Teenage Queen

by LadySalvatore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Loves, One Shot, and I love Cash, because I love this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalvatore/pseuds/LadySalvatore
Summary: There's a story in our town of the prettiest girl around crimson hair and eyes of blue...how those eyes could flash at you. Boys hung 'round her by the score but she loved the boy next door who worked at the candy store.





	Ballad of a Teenage Queen

**Author's Note:**

> One thing you should know about me, I am completely in love with Mr. Johnny Cash and specially with this song, and yesterday while I was listening Jon and Sansa just came to my mind and I knew I had to do something about it therefore I bring you this little piece today, hope you enjoy!

**_There's a story in our town of the prettiest girl around_ **

He asked her to be his girlfriend on the backyard of her house one Christmas Eve a long time ago; they were thirteen and had known each other since they were babes, her long red hair and bright blue eyes had always dazzled him and he never believed she could notice him as something more than a friend.

But there had been adoration in those twinkling blue eyes as he handed her the Secret Santa gift he had gotten for her so he hadn’t been able to stop himself as he leaned down and placed the softest and most innocent kiss on her lips.

Snowflakes fell around them as they smiled at each other; her nose was red from the cold so he drew her to the warmness of his arms as they walked back towards her house, where the whole family was gathered around the warming hearth singing Christmas carols.

 

**_Other boys could offer more  
But she loved the boy next door who worked at the candy store_ **

****

Her naked skin had shone underneath the bright moon that filtered through her window as he moved inside for the first time the winter when she turned sixteen. Her lips had been cold and he had warmed them with every stroke of his, soft cries had fallen from her mouth as she clung to his body the way a castaway would do to a raft.

Her lips stretched into a smile as dancing stars appeared behind her closed eyelids, his intoxicating smell surrounding her and making her feel the most safest and loved woman in the world. Once the euphoria was over and they lay tangled in each other’s eyes he asked one of the questions that to this day still haunted him.

“Why me?” He had said with such insecurity filtering through his voice.

“Excuse me?”

His chest had rumbled with a chuckle underneath her head “Joffrey Baratheon, Aegon Targaryen, Harrold Hardying… they all can give you more than I can, so why me?”

Sansa had smiled as she snuggled closer to his naked skin “Because you give the stars every time we’re together” Her baby blues had rose to meet his chocolate ones “And if I have that… I do not need anything else” His lips had widened into a smile and he had spent the rest of the night stealing kisses from her mouth.

 

**_Then one day a movie scout came to town to take her out._ **

**_Hollywood could offer more so she left the boy next door_ **

 

She would realize in the course of the year that there was another thing she loved as much as she loved Jon Snow.

 

On the Christmas Eve of the winter she turned eighteen Sansa Stark performed in front of a live audience for the first time. It was a song that she wrote for him and his smile across the room as the words came from her mouth was the memory that she would take to her grave when God decided to claim her back.

 

She sung every word with everything she had, love and adoration dripping from every note and the whole world was captivated with that red haired girl who could touch your heart with the sound of her voice.

 

Things changed from that day on; Sansa Stark no longer had time for the boy who worked at the bookstore across her favorite bakery. Teachers and producers pressured on, they filled her head with dreams of stardom and pretty things and soon the girl Jon Snow loved started drifting away from his grasp.

 

He was not surprised, not even a little bit for she had always been larger than life and he knew that eventually the little bird was going to fly away from him. So he cherished every moment, every smile and every kiss she gave him until it was time to let her go, and so he did.

 

He watched her fly away where all the pretty things grew.

 

 

**_All the world was at her door  
All except the boy next door who worked at the candy store_ **

The Christmas eve of the year she turned twenty Sansa Stark was in a party in New York; a glass of expensive champagne she was too young to drink rested on one hand as she smoothed her skin tight red dress with the other.

 

She was at the top of her life; she had what every other girl in the world desired to have and even three years later she still couldn’t believe this fairytale was happening to her. Except it no longer felt like a fairytale.

 

Her feet were aching and she was hungry, she missed her mother’s Christmas cookies and Robb’s strong hugs. She missed her father’s strong voice as they sang carols and Arya’s strange sweaters; she missed Bran and his inventions and Rickon and his tales.

 

She missed the smell of home and the comfort of a warm blanket but most of all the missed the boy who gifted with her first kiss one Christmas Eve.

 

Sansa Stark left the party early that day. Tears gathering in her eyes and a gash opening in her chest because she longs for the smell of old books and coffee, for the feel of soft curls underneath her palms and the sound of a beating heart underneath her face.

**_Dream on, dream on teenage queen saddest girl we've ever seen_ **

The sheets underneath her body are soft, Egyptian cotton of the highest quality. They’re light pink and they’re stained with tears. It’s a day before Christmas and she has never felt more alone; she had wanted to go back so many times during the last year, she had bombarded Robb with questions about him but her brother refused to say anything, she had wanted nothing more than to hear his voice once again so she had dialed his number only to hang up on the last moment.

 

Because she was ashamed.

 

Because she had abandoned him and everything that was important while chasing a dream that ended up being nothing but smoke and mirrors; she finally reached everything she ever dreamed only to realize what she truly needed was something that had always been with her.

 

How foolish she had been.

 

****__  
Then one day the teenage star gave up all her wealth and fame  
Left it all and caught a train 

She stands outside the bookshop that he now he owns; he’s leaning over a stack of papers and a rebellious curl falls across his forehead, the rest of his hair is tied in a bun at the back of his hair and she smiles at seeing the difference the years had brought to him.

 

Her heart feels like is stuck in her throat as she presses the palm of her hand into the cold glass of the window, she can hear Christmas songs coming from inside and with just closing her eyes she can imagine how the place will smell once she walks inside.

He hasn’t seen her yet and she wants for nothing more than to see his hazel eyes up close once more.

 

How foolish she had been, to want something else when she already had all the stars.

_  
**Do I have to tell you more**_

**_She came back to the boy next door who worked at the candy store_ **

The bell chimed and his eyes rose to meet the first girl he ever loved, the only girl he ever loved. A hopeful look shone in her eyes as she walked towards him with measured steps; her hair was hanging down and curling slightly down her breast, her cheeks were rose tinted and her eyes were still of the most beautiful blue he had ever seen.

 

“Hi” She whispered, her voice as melodic as the one of a bird and he felt the weight of five years falling above his shoulders with just the sound of it “I was mistaken”

 

His lips curved slightly into a smile as he rounded the counter and went to her; her eyes closed as she breathed him in, her hands moving of their own accord and releasing his hair from the bun in the back. His face dropped to the place where her neck meets her shoulder as his hands gripped her by the waist and pulled her towards him.

 

“I missed you so much” Her voice was muffled against his neck and he could feel the wetness of her tears dripping on his skin, the intoxicating smell of her perfume overwhelming his senses. “Can you forgive me?” She asked and he moved her even closer to his body. His face moving away from her neck so he could stare into her face.

 

“My sweet girl, there is nothing to forgive” He whispered before taking her lips in the sweetest kiss of her life and once again Sansa Stark was able to see the stars with her eyes closed.

 

This time she knew for sure there was nothing else she could ever need.

**_Now this story has some more, you'll hear it all at the candy store_ **

 


End file.
